


and the best game you can name is the good ol hockey game

by littlemisstpk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, M/M, No Volleyball, Pick-up game, Rated because I have a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstpk/pseuds/littlemisstpk
Summary: Simply put, the boys play hockey.Written for Tsukihina Weekend 2020 Day 2: Different Sport
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 38
Collections: Tsukihina Weekend 2020





	and the best game you can name is the good ol hockey game

**Author's Note:**

> I often steal titles from music, but I couldn't help but steal from Stompin' Tom for this one. It's too linked to the sport in my brain.

Kei skates down the length of the pond, the cool air whipping across his sweaty skin as he supports the center of the attack. Hinata is  _ flying _ to his right, each powerful push with his skates making him go faster and faster. It's honestly a sight to see, and it nearly distracts Kei from the pass in his direction. It's a simple play: Kei maneuvers around the net, and lightly taps the puck in for the point. 

Today, the game of shinny has enough for some makeshift goaltenders, and Yaku shoots Kei a rather rude gesture in response to the goal. It's not the full power of Nekoma that he's facing, nor is it the entire might of Karasuno at his back, but it's still a sort of impromptu Battle of the Garbage Heap from their rec league taking place on some country pond. He can't help but smile, dismissively waving off the stream of expletives thrown in his direction. Instead, he uses that forward momentum from slingshotting around the net to move towards the other side of the pond, where Tanaka had drawn a wonky center ice in a fluorescently coloured sports drink. 

He skids to a stop, and moves to the middle of the misshapen circle. Kei glides just close enough into Kuroo's bubble that he can murmur under his breath, "Maybe you could have caught that if your hair actually behaved." 

Kuroo plasters on a wide grin to hide the vein throbbing on his temple, and slaps Kei on the back. If this were an actual game with real gear and organized positions, Kuroo would be playing dirty to hamper his movement down the ice, one of the best pests out there. Instead, without protection or boards, Kei's personal approach to the role is the winning one: talk shit, play clean. It's harder to jostle the puck just enough to be annoying, and then skate quickly enough away to laugh without fear. 

Kinoshita drops the puck, and Kei tips it back toward Tanaka. He weaves between Inuoka and Lev, just in time to receive the pass back. In Lev's excitement to catch Kei with the puck, he trips over his skates, directly into Hinata's path. Kei's heart stutters to a halt, as a vision of taking a trip to the emergency room takes over his vision instead of the celebration he really wanted to have. Instead, Hinata hops off the ice, and the momentum is enough to clear a prone Lev. Kei passes the puck to Hinata, who scores while the entire opposing team processes what has just happened. Just as Yaku dives for the puck, a mere second too late, Hinata crashes into the snowbank behind the net. 

Yaku picks himself off the ice, and experimentally clenches his hands. "Y'know, there's a large point margin, and I'm starting to not be able to feel my hands." 

The implication of ending the game is enough to garner protests from Hinata and Lev, where Noya simply pipes up, "I was getting kinda bored at my end anyway." 

Kei extends his hand toward Hinata, a motion to help him up. "That was a dumb move you did there." 

Hinata quickly brushes the snow from his clothing, before he pulls Kei into a kiss. "It worked, didn't it?" 

Kei only laughs as he skates over toward where he had stashed his boots. Loosening the laces on his skates one at a time, he frees one foot and immediately steps into his boot, repeating the same with the other foot. By the time Kei is ready to wipe off his blades and put on his soakers, the rest of the crew minus Hinata are halfway back to the cars. 

"Tsukki, you coming to the bar?" Kuroo cups his hands around his mouth and projects his voice. 

Kei waves him off. "Nah. I'll see you at the game tomorrow." 

He had his own celebration to attend, alone with Hinata. 


End file.
